


Never Scenes

by SkeletonWoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but it's pretty much everyone with a reader, i suppose i'll update relationship tags as time goes by, it's going to be a huge mash and i don't know what's going to end up here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWoman/pseuds/SkeletonWoman
Summary: These are a collection of scenes and dialogues and just general rambles that are never going to end up in a fic. They all get piled away to never see the day even though they're great. So here's a bunch of Nevers.(Some I might be able to continue if I get that feeling. I don't know. Whatever.)





	1. Stiles and Lydia scene thang

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was set in the Liam/Reader 'verse and it was super strange.  
> Basically, it's a POV!Lydia/Stiles (Did i do that right?)

“Hey guys! You look beautiful, Lyds!” Stiles called, his face earnest and goofy. 

You were doing it. This was it. This was the culmination of everything. Or at least, right now, looking into his impossibly pleased face, it felt that way. You felt a small smile twitch the corner of your lips and you didn’t fight it, instead playing it off with a roll of your eyes.

“Hello Stiles. Scott, Liam, I’ll be getting out of the way for this. Don’t make her too mad.” You advised, pulling open the back doors and ushering them in, only to keep ushering Stiles by grabbing his shirt and pulling him after you.

“Uh- Bye!” He called back, voice echoing slightly in the enclosed hallway. You didn’t look back at him, you didn’t need to anymore. Just as you reached for the front door handle, he beat you to it, giving you a small smirk that you ignored.

“After you,” He said silkily and you held in a laugh. Instead, you passed through the door, only to have his hand capture yours on the other side, pulling you to a standstill. You glanced at the closed door then back up to Stiles’ face quizzically.

“You really do look beautiful Lydia.” He said softly, giving you an intent look and you blushed a little. “And I’m apologising in advance for how non-romantic this is going to be. I had a huge plan all set out and now it’s just going to be-"

You cut off his steadily rising fervour, gently squeezing the hand that held yours, giving him a get-to-the-point-Stiles look. A look so specific and tailored just for him it was crazy it took you this long to get here. Not that it was the only response naturally tailored for him, but it was the one you used most often.

“Let’s just go. Yep.” He said firmly and you nodded, opening your mouth before closing it on words that wouldn’t come out right.

You watched as he quick stepped ahead of you, opening the door with a flourish that never seemed to go away and you knew you were a light happy pink. Slightly clumsily, as always, you climbed into the jeep, nose wrinkling slightly at it’s generally trashed look. 

“Hey!” Stiles scolded you, eyes trained on yours as you schooled your expression back into indifference at the vehicle. “That’s right, Lyds, don’t even think about it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to.” You muttered, your gaze marking specifically bad spots on the car meaningfully. 

“Oh ha ha.” He growled, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, the proof that despite what was usually a cardinal sin, he was still enjoying just being with you.  
 

\----

   
“We’ve been sitting in silence for an hour, Stiles.” You complained slightly, giving him the be serious look and he shifted, giving you his serious face, mouth closed, eyes on yours. It was slightly unnerving for a moment.

“Okay. Okay. Um…” He trailed off, eyes darting for something to talk about, one fisted hand punching into the other as his mind whirled. For a moment you were lost in him, the way he thinks, but then the moment escaped.

And you were still somewhat cold leaning against his windscreen, shoulders brushing, eyes still half watching the same guy you’d been watching since the start. 

“Tell me what you had planned.” You murmured, the words half startling you with the amount of interest they held. You hadn’t really, consciously, thought about what the date could have been.

“What I what?” He stumbled for a moment, before his mind caught up with him and he sighed through his nose. “Okay.”

You felt yourself settle in as if you were on a couch with a glass of wine by the fire, cuddled up to him instead of in a parking lot on the edge of a park, freezing your butt off. Your leg brushed his and you left it there, the rest of you leaning toward him, brushing up your side, stealing his warmth. 

You knew he wanted to suggest getting inside the car and turning on the heat. But you also knew he didn’t want to have the gear shift and console between you. 

“It was going to be ridiculously extravagant. I’d meet you at the door, giving you the single red tulip I bought because they’re the right flower for you, you’re not a roses girl. Then I’d open the jeep door of course. I’d take you to the park, assuming there was no killer whatevers running around,” You laughed and he paused, watching you contentedly, “which has a clearing filled with fairy lights and scented candles and a blanket with an extra-long pillow. I’d pull out the meal I cooked. You’d wrinkle your nose at the smell, just like that.” He said excitedly, gesturing to your face which you quickly relaxed, making him laugh. “But you’d try it, and it’d be horrible, and you’d tell me. Instead, we’d walk the short distance to that fast food place you secretly like, and when we got back I’d uncork the wine I’d bought. Somewhere along the way I’d lay down and we’d end up watching the stars. I had the big idea that if I saw a shooting star then I’d kiss you, or try to. That would be the decider on whether or not I manned up, leaving it up to chance.”

“Well technically,” You began, a small part in your lips as the mathematics, the probability filled your mind, only to be cut off by his lips on yours.

You didn’t hesitate to kiss back as all the calculations paused, your brain putting everything on hold as you let yourself be in the moment. Stiles, one hand wrapped around your back and toying with the ends of your hair, the other palm spread warmly on your neck, pulled back slightly, giving you a sheepish yet smug look.

“I saw a shooting star.” He informed you, grin spreading like a sunrise over his cheeks. He didn’t look star struck, nor did he look like he’d implode, nor did he look bored. He looked the same, and somehow that made you feel better. He was still giving you the same affectionate, contented and happy look from the beginning of the date. And it felt good because the kiss, while blanking your mind, hadn’t changed anything. 

It wasn’t some crazy magic moment because for him, and for you, you suddenly realised, was every moment you were together. Your magic moments were the small things, the looks, the care, the touches. It was the protection and the thoughts. 

The physical stuff was just another part of puzzle. The puzzle that already had enough pieces it to be clear what it was.

\---

   
Stiles helped you from the jeep unnecessarily, just wanting to have his hands on you one more time before the front door closed between you. Before he shut the door behind you, he leant deep into the car, digging in the backseat, only to resurface with a flower.

It was slightly wilted but you couldn’t hold back your grin. 

“I had enough time for some things.” He murmured, hands taking yours, transferring the tulip without letting go as he crowded you in just the right way.

You gave him a the be serious look and a grin broke across his face as he leant in, lips brushing yours slow, then heavy, then hot. 

“We’re doing this again and again.” You whispered against his lips, taking the necessary step away before turning tail completely. You didn’t say goodnight, you didn’t want to put an official end to the night, instead letting it fade out, space ready for a new fade in.


	2. DTB (Similar to DTR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short in which it becomes obvious it is impossible to determine the bucky, thus making it extra hard to determine the relationship.
> 
> Also i'm not 100% sold on the writing in this one, thus why i used another version on tumblr and so sorry about that. Though it roughly lines up with the Teenage Fleabags tumblr Bucky line fic series)

“You’re the biggest hoe in this entire building!” She shouts and you snort. 

“That’s pretty large damn claim you got there Helen. There’s a lot of people in this building.” You growl with a pointed look and she straightens her shoulders.

“Who’s sleeping with one of their coworkers?” She asks snidely, making your brow furrow. 

“I’m sleeping with my boyfriend.” You point out incredulously and she gives you a superior look. You’d just fallen into some trap.

“That’s not what the monster was saying in the meeting this morning.” She drawls and you dive forward, hands outstretched to grasp her neck and squeeze, only to be caught. 

“No, Wanda! Not fair!” You scream as she pulls you back through the air, Helens momentarily white face now mocking. “Just you wait scum. Next time you call him a monster, I’ll be there, and I’ll burn you to the ground.”

She doesn’t reply, just giving you a sour look and striding from the room. You’re still panting when your feet touch the floor again and although you’ve been released, you know Wanda won’t be letting you leave this room without her. 

“Y/N.” She offers gently and you flinch, staring at the floor sullenly. “There is a reason he must have said that.” She hits you dead center in the real issue, her aim mind reader perfect and you show her the full extent of your storming emotions.

Your eyes meet hers as she pales, your worries turning into hers the longer you hold the open connection. Tearing your eyes from hers, you close her out completely, shutting her off from seeing any of what you feel, just telepathic speaking. 

“I could string him from the roof. Just for a little while. Stretch my powers in a way I haven’t had the chance to recently?” She offers and you can tell by the thickness of her voice she’s furious and sad and a little heart broken. Just like you are.

You’re not one to listen to rumours. Or Helen. Or anyone else when it comes to Bucky. But… Helen knows everything. She hears everything and she’s like a bloodhound telling fact from fiction so that she can spread the gossip. Stupid Helen. 

“What’d I ever do to that woman? Why’s she so insane?” You burst out and Wanda chuckles, clearly knowing something you don’t. 

“Do you not remember the time you set alight the heads of all the troll dolls you could find to prove to Clint that you’d be a bad parent and then wouldn’t have to babysit, despite your past? And how at least three- the biggest- came from that one office? Though there were a surprising amount of trolls around here…” She muses before getting back on track. “They were hers. And so she answered literal fire with verbal fire… It’s just spiralled.”

You gape, remembering the day clearly. Clint had been at you and at you to look after his kids and remembering the last time you’d had to they’d almost broken all your electronics in one fell swoop, you’d had to prove you were unfit. An almost impossible task with all your previous experience. But you’d succeeded and spent the night chasing Bucky with a water gun. That’d been funny. Especially when he’d tried to steal it and chase you, but you’d used a field ball.

You shake your head roughly, trying to shake out the dopey look you could feel on your face. 

“That sucks.” You mumble and get up. Reaching down, you pick up the chair you’d just been sitting on. “I need to borrow this, be right back?” 

Wanda gives you a dubious look, but with your plans unbeknown to her, she nods. You know she’ll follow you, to keep you out of trouble. But she won’t be fast enough. 

Walking calmly from the room, you follow your head, knowing that now, at three thirty, Barnes will be making a cheese toastie because it’s the exact best point between lunch and dinner. 

Entering the kitchen, chair above your head, you meet his eyes. He gives you a happy smile, biting into the toastie before holding it toward you. Leaning back, you heft the chair and throw it at him, just as the door opens behind you. 

Three shouts sound simultaneously, his, yours and Wandas. 

“What the hell!”

“Suck my dick!”

“Y/N, no!”

The chair gets hit out of the air and when Buckys eyes clash with yours they’re hurt and furious. Also very confused?

“Y/N?” He asks reasonably, his calm belying an obvious irritation. 

“Oh, sorry was that a move a girlfriend wouldn’t make? Lucky you’re not my boyfriend!” You shout but quickly amend it slightly. “Or so I’ve been told!”

“Y/N, no…” Wanda sighs and you can feel her rub her forehead exasperatedly. 

“Since what? When? What?” He snaps, glaring at his dropped sandwich before giving you an accusing look. 

“Helen. A meeting? Excuse me?” You snap, waiting for him to fix it so that you can apologise profusely for the chair and dance into the sunset with a new toastie. 

“Oh.” He says quietly and you take a step back. 

“Oh.” You reply and he nods, not meeting your eyes.

“Ohhhhkay…” Wanda cuts in, taking your arm with a little extra force than necessary and pulling you out of the room. You don’t fight her, instead pushing into her and she wraps   
and arm around your shoulder and tucks you against her, walking back toward your rooms.   
   
\---   
   
“What kind of douchenozzle does that? He, a common canoe, meets me, a streamlined and obviously Olympic worthy kayak, and doesn’t immediately claim girlfriend? And then he has the nerve to be mad about a chair aimed at his face? It didn’t even hit him! And the amount of times I’ve had sex with him. You know how many times we’ve done it. I’ve told you several times. Several!” You pace, arms flying about you as you spit fire. Wanda is listening, but not really also. Instead, you can tell she’s thinking of ways to hurt James (though not kill him or do irreparable damage, but scars are on the table). “And he just… I don’t know. I thought we… Was I seeing things?” 

Your voice ends weakly and you give her a half desperate look. She shakes her head sadly and you collapse against the end of the bed, leaning your head against her knee while her fingers comb through your hair. 

“Ma loutre, he is just a fool.” She sighed and you perked slightly.

“I didn’t know you knew French?” You asked, thinking of all the times she’d discussed Pietro and how he’d known Russian. Goodness you wished you knew him, wished he’d spoken Russian to you, just been here. 

“Our parents… I wanted to speak beautifully and he wanted… He wanted to impress the girls on our street.” She smirked and you rolled your eyes. You knew she’d purposely ignored your thoughts about the hot sibling and her embarrassment made you gleeful.

“If you must call me something to make me feel better, perhaps, mon bête?” You offered and she laughed.

“You are indeed a beast, but only a little one. Mon petit bête.” She trailed her fingers over your hair once more and you felt her thoughts waver between her support for you and confusion at the entire situation.

“There isn’t any phase between girlfriend and fiancé and not dating at all that we’re missing here, are we?” You asked softly and she sighed, about to open her mouth, when the door slammed open and Lang stumbled in. 

“I- Need- You!” He gasped out, hand raised and pointing at you shakily. You gaped, eyes roving over his seemingly unhurt but generally out of breath body. You quickly stumbled to your feet and moved toward him.

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” You urged, thoughts instantly going to a Bucky episode. But Friday would’ve said something, she would have spoken if there was something wrong. 

“It’s Barnes.” He breathed weakly and you paled. 

“Where?” You hissed, eyes already on the door and ready to take off. 

“Living room, with so many magazines.” 

You were gone before he’d even finished his sentence, no one calling after you.   
   
\---   
   
Foot catching, you felt yourself tumble as you passed through the living room doorway, rolling and landing on the floors with a grunt and the smacking thud of your head hitting tiles. 

Struggling, you tried to climb to your feet amid the shouts. Reaching your knees, you looked up, feeling something drip on your forehead but brushing it away. Scanning the room, you spotted him instantly, staring at your friends arguing. No one had even noticed your entrance. 

“He hurt her!” Thor thundered, arms wrapped around Jane delicately despite his rage. You could see her trying to talk him down, Steve joining in but the demigod had eyes for none but the soldier. 

“Bucky?” Natasha inquired quietly, suddenly by his side and he turned to her slowly, eyes cold. You watched her gaze search his before she reached out to touch his shoulder. For a moment everything blurred then Bucky shoved the woman into the wall while Thor broke free of Steve and Jane, shouting about ends and striding toward the dark haired man. 

Steve spotted you and his face went stark, a frown creasing him while you swayed to the left. Why were you swaying? Then Thor punched Bucky and you were brought lightning quick back into the moment. 

“Thor!” Jane shouted at the blonde set of muscles and you struggled, reaching your feet and stumbling forward. 

“Jamie.” You whined out as you leant forward and his eyes shot to you instantly. You watched as he tried to struggle out of the god’s grip, to get to you and you felt yourself tilting. 

“Oh no.” You mumble, trying to take a step so you didn’t fall, but only succeeding in tripping over your feet. “Who did this?” You whined in confusion as your head throbbed.   
With a shout, Bucky breaksfree, racing forward and skidding to a stop next to your prone body, his hands gentle as they checked you over. 

“No!” Wanda scolds, appearing behind Bucky, at an advancing Thor, who stopped in his tracks. He seemed to want to push by her but also seemed to hold himself back. Jane appeared beside him and took hold of his hand.

“You overreact.” She scolded sharply and he huffed grumpily, his eyes locked on her face. 

“What did you do, Y/N?” Bucky groaned, hands cupping your cheeks as you sat yourself up. 

“Why is everyone being so mean right now?” You whined, pushing Bucky away, eyes searching for Wanda and Nat. 

“Thank you for checking her over, Bucky, but I think I’ll take Y/N to someone who studied medicine. Perhaps Mary.” Wanda piped up, helping you to your feet and holding you steady with both her hands and powers.

“Natasha?” You asked slightly groggily and the other girl appeared beside you, taking your hand as the three of you exited. You didn’t need to look back. Wanda did. 

You tripped slightly at the image, Bucky staring after you brokenly, his fists and shoulders clenched. As you stumbled he leapt upright, leaning forward only to stop himself when Natasha righted you.  
   
\---   
   
“What the hell is going on?” You snarled, eyes catching on the tubes connected to you, on Bucky eyes closed in a chair in the hallway and on the general awful jumble of memories that fluttered in your mind.

'Don’t be angry, Y/N.' Wanda reprimands in your mind and you focus on her momentarily, seeing a wrinkle browed Steve, while Nat and Clint lean against the wall grumpily. You relax into the connection, feeling her overall gloominess. 

You return to yourself, eyes focussing on Bucky in the hall. He’s awake now, watching you like a kicked dog and you can’t hide your sympathy. He doesn’t rise or move at all, reading your expression clearly and you’re thankful. 

'What in Odins name happened?' You ask your partner in crime and she shudders slightly before resurfacing Steves explanation. 

'Bucky had been sitting in the living room for hours, just sitting there and staring at the coffee table. Steve was a bit worried but he figured you’d come collect him soon. Not one single person had any idea what’d happened and no one thought to ask about the chair or even ask Bucky what he was doing. Except Jane. She wandered over, curious about the whole ice statue and with more than enough care. She was half expecting a Winter episode of some kind. So she sits in the armchair and she says “Hi Bucky, what’re you doing?” and Thor walks in just as Bucky violently slides all the knickknacks and magazines and general crap off the coffee table and accidentally, we are all sure, in the direction of Jane. Some stuff hits her and she says ouch and Thor grabs her and then Steve, Scott and Nat walk in and Thor is furious so Steve steps in the middle while Nat sends Scott after you instead of getting Friday and then you arrived almost right after. No one saw it but you tripped and cracked your head, and Bucky throws Natasha against the wall then Bucky saw you bleeding and freaked trying to get away from an attacking Thor and to check you over. Then Scott and I arrived and Jane threw down with Thor, telling him off and talking about if she’d been bleeding from the head and so he shut up and they left, leaving Steve, Scott and Sam to pick up a basically square one Bucky and drop him outside where you are now since no one knows what’s going on and I can’t say anything.' Wanda finally finishes and you rub your head, brain aching from both the monologue and the head trauma. You’re glad she hadn’t said anything. 

This was something you probably should have discussed with Bucky before leaving him alone for three hours after throwing a chair at him and realising you weren’t actually what you thought you were since you hadn’t DTR’d.

“Barnes.” You called and Bucky ducked lower in the seat, hunching, before he rose and came toward you. “Sit.” You gestured to the chair in the corner of the room and the empty space beside your bed. 

“I should get you a doctor first…” He countered quietly, only to nod shortly at the sharp look you gave him. 

“I was experimented on and am classified as an “enhanced”, the doctor can wait forever for all I damn well care.” You snapped and he sat in the chair silently, a child waiting for the principal. “Barnes.” He flinched and you groaned. 

“Dammit. Bucky.” You reiterated. “What the hell happened?”

“I…” He swallowed and gave you a apprehensive look. “Those guys in the meeting were talking about you, they were saying stuff… And I got mad. I didn’t yell, I just sort of…   
Threatened them.” You sigh, at both the nervous pauses and his behaviour in general. But you understood it. “And then they were making jokes, doing the grade school thing about if you’re my girlfriend and that’s why I was being like that and I said no without thinking and they laughed and said I must have been your stalker then. So I… I walked away because I don’t trust it wouldn’t end badly if I got into a fight with someone about you. Helen must have heard it and when I didn’t…” 

He gives you a weak look and you rub your forehead again. Why, why, why. 

“And in the kitchen? What the hell?” You snarl, getting angrier and sadder and more of a jumble.

“I don’t know!” He bursts out and you want to sink down into the bed and away. “You were so angry and you threw the chair and then said I wasn’t your boyfriend and I was trying to think of what I’d done and you said the meeting and I couldn’t think then I realised and I thought you would’ve been angrier with me if I explained the situation and you left and   
I didn’t know what to do. So I sat down in the living room and next thing someones there and I just couldn’t… Hold it in, so I thought I’d make a mess and I hit Jane…”

You make a low whining noise. Buckys hands snatch yours from your forehead, holding them in both of his while he talks lowly and quietly in your ear. 

“You’re more than just a girlfriend. Since the very first day I met you in that coffee shop, that day I’ve never been sure if you remembered, I knew you were going to be so much and then you were in Berlin, waiting for Steve and T’Challa and Sam and me. And when I finally saw you again, that day in Berlin, even as the Winter Soldier, I could see you were just more. And you made me those promises that I was sure you could never keep but I wanted you to try so much, I wanted you with me. And how once I moved into the compound you’d follow me, not asking for too much but still deserving more than I gave you. Everything you’ve done since you made those promises and everything you’ve become since the day I first met that scared girl in a coffee shop, who stared at me without seeing the Winter Soldier or some… Ruffian.” He chuckles under his breath and you exhale shakily. 

“I was wondering why you were wearing a hat inside.” You confided and his grin lit up the room. 

“You wondered why I was wearing a hat inside. I love you so much and I… I want…” He inhales hard, expression hardening. “I want you to marry me. You know I’m already yours and you’re mine and I know you’ve never seriously thought about marrying anyone but I want to marry you. Please.” He rushes out and you blink, shaking your head a little. He seems to fall apart before your eyes, causing you to panic.

“I wasn’t saying no!” You explode out and he freezes. “You said marry so many times, I was distracted.”

His lips quirk and he’s practically a pile of building blocks. Stable but easy to knock down. 

“You were distracted by the word marry, while I proposed? Isn’t that how it's supposed to happen? So much so that you can even get out a simple yes?” He smirks and you cover his eyes with your hand, evolving the smirk into a grin. 

“Is that a challenge?” You growl out and he chuckles. 

“I know that reference. And it is, you know it is.” 

“I’m going to marry you so hard, you won’t know what hit you.” You release his eyes, to see a small amount of redness in them as he beams at you. You’ve got to shut this down. 

“But don’t forget that you’re in the dog house. You broke up with me for a few hours and they were hell and then you got into a fight.” 

“You broke up with me first.” He complains sullenly, impending wedding forgotten. 

“Oh, ho ho. You can’t pull a fast one on me. It was like a singing telegram breakup but via demon Helen.” You bark and he rolls his eyes. 

“We’re back on now though. And I didn’t have time to plan some huge thing to propose, I haven’t even got a ring yet.” He grimaces, making you sigh dreamily. 

“This does not bode well for our nuptials.” You muse and he gives you a dark look. 

A high pitched sound echos down the hall, making you jump, an field ball encircling you and a now protectively stanced Bucky. A whirl of red power and best friend flings itself into the room and you quickly drop the shield while Bucky slips out of the way. 

“Married!” She shouts, taking a leap onto you and the bed like you’d done to her not so long ago. This time, no one gets caught and both of you let out deep noises of pain at your collision. 

“Love you.” You grunt out in her ear, voice laced in aches. 

“Love you too, Mrs Barnes.” She half giggles and you snort.

As if you’re going to give up your name. 

Y/N Y/L/N. Avenger and badass.


	3. Scott Reveals He's Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all. These are too short to really get into the details.

“Scott, I don’t want to know.” You were breathing hard and your panic was displayed across your face but for once he expression while looking at you was hard. He wasn’t going to just let you run away this time.

“Y/N it's worse not knowing!” He snapped and you felt his gaze on the dark circles under your eyes, on how pale you looked. “I’d rather you hate me and know then be like this any longer.”

You shook your head frantically, watching as he sprouted fangs, his eyes glowing a deep red. 

All you could do was breath hard, your mouth dropped open as the glowing red eyes gave you the puppy look you’d seen on Scott almost every time since the day you’d met. Then you felt the tears building up in your eyes, blurring him until you couldn’t tell whether he was monstrous anymore or not. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, gently releasing your wrists, only to catch you as you wobbled and lead you over to the bench just behind you. “Focus on the sound of the trees, of the wind in the leaves.”

You snorted, unable to help how ridiculous it sounded when he rhymed. 

“Stop.” He groaned, but you heard his grin, heard the slight relief that you seemed fine. 

Without blinking, you listened, hearing the loud rush, a grounding sound reminding you that there were things bigger than just some guy you like with red eyes and fangs. Finally you could blink without crying, so you looked up at him.

“Are you some kind of vampire?” You whispered and his face fell. 

“Much less immortal, thankfully. I’m a werewolf.” He sighed and you felt yourself sigh with him. A werewolf. 

“Are there other things?” You were barely asking; it was more an opening for him to tell you everything. You knew you’d seen more than just a red eyed werewolf.

“There’s so much more. There’s about…” He went silent, you could hear him counting under his breath though, tapping his fingers, only to give you a small tentative smile, “Five things that you’ve met. But… About ten different things we’ve encountered.”

You shook your head angrily; he was being cagey. “Tell me them.”

“A thunder kitsune, a werecoyote, a banshee, werewolves and chimaeras. But we’ve seen a kanima, a werejaguar, a berserker, these weird immortal scientists and most recently… the Beast. It’s technically a werewolf but… It’s in its own class.” 

He didn’t look pleased with telling you but also as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his body sagging back against the backrest of the bench.

“Okay.” You whispered and he bounced up straight, his expression happily surprised. 

“Okay?” He sounded too excited and you realised what you’d just said. 

“No.” You quickly shut him down and he leant back, face falling. “I still have to think about this. This is crazy. And I’m crazy to believe you but I do. I believe you. But… I need time.”


End file.
